


Asphyxiation Problem

by Shhhermit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhhermit/pseuds/Shhhermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late when Chanyeol finally arrived at the room. He was quiet out of habit and as silent as the grave coming through the door. The lock to the hotel room gave a soft click and she didn’t pick up on it, too immersed in her deep thinking. It wasn’t until he was standing mere inches away from her, that she began to realize that she wasn’t alone. The heat radiating from his body reached her skin, which caused her to shiver involuntarily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphyxiation Problem

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER - I obviously don't own Chanyeol. I also don't make profit from my writing.  
> NOTES - This story is written from third person perspective. I deliberately avoided giving the girl a name or any real discriptions so you can imagine it however you like.  
> WARNINGS - This is straight SMUT, Rated M, LEMON, NC-17 = The shabang! So, if you're offended by my crude writing, then don't read it.

Asphyxiation Problem  
  
                She stood in front of the window, taking in the view of the city, its busy lights and the crowded streets below. A part of her wished to be among the bustling people or to have never left her house at all. Maybe a day filled with long naps would have been the smarter choice, but then again there really was no use in fighting it. She brought her hand up to her mouth in an attempt to stop her lips from trembling. She told herself that she wouldn’t do this again and yet there she was – a complete and total nervous wreck.  
                Ignoring the text messages from Chanyeol was something she had tried to do in the past and it had proven to be unsuccessful. The idol would simply appear at her door with a large grin on his face. It was always the moment when she would finally look at him, that her mind would reset and all reason would vanish like it was never there to begin with. That’s why he was so dangerous and that this would be a bad, bad idea.        
                What was she to him anyway? Just a shadow that disappeared with the sunlight? A plaything that was only useful whenever it was convenient? Or was it the secret that must remain hushed? The questions always left her with a tangible emptiness, so real that the feeling caused her heart to numb after awhile. She could only blame herself for allowing it to continue.       
                It was late when Chanyeol finally arrived at the room. He was quiet out of habit and as silent as the grave coming through the door. The lock to the hotel room gave a soft click and she didn’t pick up on it, too immersed in her deep thinking. It wasn’t until he was standing mere inches away from her, that she began to realize that she wasn’t alone. The heat radiating from his body reached her skin, which caused her to shiver involuntarily.   
                A small smirk played at the corners of his lips, as he suddenly captured both of her slender arms in a firm hold. The impulsive action had her jump up in surprise, but she soon settled with her back against his chest.      
                “You scared me,” she said quietly, as she tried to calm her breathing down some. His presence made it a slight impossibility.    
                It was quiet for a long moment with the tension having only increased since he touched her. She made a move to turn in his arms, but his grip tightened enough for her to understand that she was to keep still. Silence wasn’t something he’d been known for, as he was always so energetic and cheerful, despite the pretense of their arrangement. Her pulse quickened the longer it went on. When he finally spoke, his voice was deep and vibrant in the quiet room, “Now, what if I had been a burglar?”  
                She could see him in the reflection of the window and it wasn’t very long before she found herself entranced by the dark eyes that surveyed her there. He’d just come from a television appearance that she made sure to miss, his maroon colored hair styled back to perfection. She liked it better that way, able to see all of his handsome features, not like she would ever tell him that. His entire existence was unnerving  
                “Then I…would…probably…” She couldn’t even think straight, let alone form a complete sentence. Bitterly, she answered the question in her mind as she would probably scream for him to save her, of all people.     
                Chanyeol pressed his mouth to her ear, as he murmured gravely, “You. Would. Be Fucked.”  
                Whether it was the brush of his lips or the heat in his words, it all had the same effect on her, as she felt a dull ache building in her lower stomach. He hadn’t done anything to her yet and she was already a mess? It would have infuriated her, if it weren’t for the fact that she was too aroused to care. She made an attempt to struggle in his arms, which turned out to be futile. Chanyeol was taller and stronger, which was a fact he liked to exploit every time the opportunity presented itself. He had carried her over his shoulder a couple of times in the past and the distance and height between her and the ground was scary enough to make her fear the fall.      
                He wrapped his long fingers around the front of her throat and brought her head back to rest against his shoulder. She closed her eyes at his closeness, his mouth caressing the shell of her ear as he demanded, “Keep watching us.”  
                She didn’t even have to think, as she only reacted by doing as she was told, and stared back at the glass. As much as it unsettled her to see how helpless she was, it also strangely excited her, and he probably knew it. She was always obvious to him, easily readable. Maybe that was why he was so good at manipulating her. Slowly, he traced the line of her jaw with the tip of one finger, and stopped at her bottom lip. She gave it a tentative flick with her tongue, gauging his reaction to her brazen action. Usually he was the one to instruct her, not because she wanted him to, but rather by his own volition.  
                Chanyeol would always make sure to be in control of his personal life and something out of his order was deemed improper, but he found this to be… _interesting_. His eyes challenged her in the reflection, as she took the slender digit further into her mouth, making use of her tongue. She started to mimic a performance that he already knew she was good at due to his thorough and sometimes cruel criticisms. He added a second finger, feeling her apply more pressure, as her cheeks hollowed – sucking down hard around him.  
                He leaned so that he was flush against her, allowing her to feel what she was doing to him, and how hard he already was. She found this to be empowering, although with him there would be consequences for stepping outside of the box, as he was very competitive. And she wouldn’t be all that surprised if she were to choke on something much, much larger very shortly.      
                He suppressed a groan, as she slid her hand to the front of his dark slacks. The mere friction was enough to draw soft sounds from his lips. It was all the encouragement she needed, as her small hand formed over his hardened length, and moved in a steady rhythm that was in sync with her mouth. It was difficult with so many restrictions, but his reaction was too addictive to end it. The half pleasured and tortured expression on his face was enough to melt her entirely.   
                 Her hand was soon captured within his own, as he lowered his mouth to her shoulder, and grazed the soft flesh with his teeth. The sharp pinching caused her to yelp in surprise, unable to do anything as he held her still. The pain was enough to turn into pleasure, as he soothed over the red bruises in circles with his tongue. He placed several marks along the column of her neck, following her body as she squirmed under his ministrations.    
                “Remove this,” he commanded, as he tugged at the bottom of her long shirt. Once he stepped away from her, she could immediately feel the loss from it. She watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it free from his pants. Sensing the pair of eyes on him, he met her gaze expectantly. It bothered him. They had had this arrangement for months, yet he still craved her – the girl who remained pure no matter how much damage he inflicted. The pink in her cheeks as she dropped her clothes to the pile on the floor only solidified his resentment.    
                She had only just removed her leggings when Chanyeol suddenly towered above her at full height. He grew impatient as the last bit of restraint he had left dwindled to nothing at the very sight of her. Unfortunately for her, he was just as effective, like a work of art – lean with muscles toned in all the right places and skin without a flaw. She didn’t have enough time to admire before he grabbed her by the back of her neck and brought her up on her toes to meet his mouth in a punishing kiss.  
                He teased his tongue across her lips, before sucking on them greedily, using his teeth to playfully tug at the swollen flesh. The soft gasp he received in response gained him access to kiss her deeply, tongue moving in languid strokes against her own. Her jaw slowed in rhythm against his and she found herself sinking with every sensual pull and caress of his mouth.  
                Chanyeol slowly maneuvered her backwards with a hand at the small of her waist and deliberate steps forward, until the back of her legs met the bed. The fall to the mattress wasn’t nearly as graceful as she would have liked but she had little time to regret it before the bed shifted beneath his added weight. Immediately he was on top of her and she found herself pinned between him and the mattress. He planted his hands beside her head for leverage, as he leaned down to claim her lips again, this time more forceful, only stopping so she could take a breath.  
                The buildup was slow torture, as he meticulously exposed her every nerve. The wet smack of his lips as they teased across her chest caused her stomach to tighten almost painfully. The tight suction of his mouth enclosing her skin had her arching further against him to relent, but a wordless surrender was useless. He knew her body well enough by now to know exactly what buttons to push and how to drive her mad within seconds. She was deliciously sensitive to his touch and so receptive, he could spend hours drawing it out just to watch her tremble – if only his body would permit it.   
                He dragged her further down the bed by her legs and intimately pressed himself between her thighs. He could feel her heat against his lower abdomen, her panties nothing more than a flimsy barrier and a dead giveaway to how turned on she was. His mouth twitched into a dark smirk at the realization. She reached up for a pillow, something she could hide her face into for the whole ordeal. She didn’t realize that she just made things worse for herself, her skin a bright shade of pink, and eyes closed.  
                Chanyeol decided that embarrassment looked good on her and gave him plenty of satisfaction, as he suddenly pressed two long fingers against her center. Her moans were muffled into the pillow, where she openly hid from his burning gaze, and continued to deprive him of what so clearly belonged to him. His index finger rubbed her through in hard circles over her clit, as the other teased at her entrance through the material of her panties. The thin layer was soaked though within seconds and only proved to be useless and in the way, as he removed the last remaining article of clothing from her legs.  
                “You’re practically dripping,” he murmured, voice thick with his arousal. Her eyes closed even tighter at his declaration. She had every right to be terrified of him. Not even he knew what he was capable of doing to her sometimes. It was why he chose to keep her at a distance, safe and mostly unharmed.   
                He kissed at the side of her neck, as she left it exposed to put her face in the pillows. He ran his tongue across her salty skin, as he thrusted a finger inside and abruptly added another soon after, working two long digits in as deep as they could go in and out slowly at first. He felt her walls clenching around them as they withdrew and slammed back in at a quickening pace. The wet, sticky sound of his every intrusion was enough to kill her.  
                “Chanyeol…” she whimpered, as the pleasure built within her stomach. It felt like waves of heat were rolling up her thighs, drawing her dangerously close to the edge. It was so good, her hips started to move on their own after awhile, trying to meet each thrust of his fingers, and then it was gone as quickly as it had come. Chanyeol stopped at the familiar winding of her body and yanked the pillow out from under her head, and threw the obstruction far someplace else.  
                She peered up at him then, eyes wide and full of that same irritating pureness that didn’t seem to leave her.  
                He narrowed his eyes at her accusingly, “Don’t look away this time or only I’ll finish.”  
               It was a promise she knew he could keep, not that he was good at being vindictive, but he usually made good with his words. She watched on, mortified as he brought the two soaked fingers into his mouth, and proceeded to suck them clean. He savored the heated expression she made as he lewdly slurped and moaned around each digit.  
                Taking her face into his palm, he held her firmly, as he whispered real close, “Taste…”  
                His lips crashed down upon hers then, tongue parting her swollen lips, and exploring every corner of her mouth. This was her fault, Chanyeol decided, and it was always her fault whenever he was out of his elements. She was the only person who had ever brought this on. This level of possessiveness was terrifying and foreign to him. To hell with thinking he could ever control this – this need. The locked doors and hotel rooms blurred into one in his mind, like every single time was new, and yet it was always more demanding. It was like he couldn’t get enough.  
                He nudged her thighs apart from their enclosed position at his waist and positioned himself at her entrance. She tensed up from the anticipation, needing him just as badly as he needed to feel her. It had been so long since the last time. He didn’t really care about the awful things she probably thought about him. She really had no idea and he thought it to be better that way because she doesn’t need to know how much she had affected him.  
                 He pushed in at the head of his cock as her body resisted him, so tight and perfect. She tried to adjust her hips, when he held them firmly with both hands. His short nails dug in, watching as the slick, pink flesh took him in slowly. Beads of sweat collected at his brow from the heat that was created and he swallowed thickly. His eyes flicked between hers and where their bodies met, before he slammed in the rest of the way. The discomfort and relief from the intrusion stole the breath from her lungs.  
                Chanyeol’s dark lashes closed briefly as he sucked in a breath, and muttered something incoherent. He couldn’t remain still for long, as he pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back in. He repeated the action, slowly withdrawing, before pushing heat inside her body. The small moans that escaped from her were barely audible, too low for him to tolerate, as he covered her mouth with his own, using his tongue to mimic the sensual grind of his hips.    
                She felt her way up his lean body, trailing her nails across the smooth skin of his back and down over his toned arms where the muscle is strained and visibly flexed. He took her hands away and held them to the mattress, as the rhythm steadily grew. He forced himself as deep as the hilt – going harder – faster. His breath was hot against the side of her neck as he rested his face there, only adding to the many sensations she was currently being consumed by.  
                “You feel good…” he rasped in a shaky breath, as he continued to drive into her at a relentless pace, as far as he could go, and yet he still wasn’t convinced that it was enough. It was borderline animalistic and it was grating. Perhaps he wouldn’t be satisfied until she truly was broken. He watched the way she continued to taunt him now; sneaking her hands away from his grip, the intimate touch of her breasts to his skin as she pulled him closer, the graze of her nails over his scalp, and the teeth that were nipping at his neck almost in retaliation. When or where she gathered the nerve was lost on him, but it felt incredible.  
                Her thighs trembled with the addition of his thumb furiously rubbing over her clit at the same maddening speed of his thrusts. It wasn’t long before the waves of her orgasm crashed down hard, her body quaking as her walls rippled and clenched tightly around him like a pulse. Wincing, she held onto him as he started pounding into her. The sound of their skin making contact was loud in the room, as well as his harsh breathing and throaty moans as he came closer to release.    
                Still sensitive and with every nerve tingling, his quick thrusts had her spiraling towards another dizzying orgasm. He hissed through his teeth as he came hard just as she let go. His large hands held her in place, as he slammed in hard a few more times and emptied himself into her. Above her, Chanyeol’s lips were parted for breath, as he stared intently at her flushed face.  
                He gave her a short, hard kiss against her mouth. The sharp pull of his teeth had her gripping at his arm. Chanyeol chuckled, as he effortlessly shifted them so that she was straddling his hips. The soft pads of his fingers danced across the tops of her thighs, slowly inching up in teasing manner.  
                His eyes flashed darkly, “You wanted to show me how good you were earlier. Go ahead.”  
                She curled her small hands into fists against his chest and was hesitant at first, until she felt that he was already hard again and pulsing deep inside her.  
                It was easy to tell that it was going to be a long evening.  
  
-  
  
                The light streamed in through the curtains, effectively waking the girl from her sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes, she really couldn’t remember how she fell asleep. Lazily, they kissed each other for what felt like an eternity, and then sudden oblivion was all she could trace back. She made an attempt to move and instantly regretted it then, feeling every dull ache and pain radiating throughout her body. Even if she didn’t have discomfort, Chanyeol’s arms and legs were tangled around her like vines.  
                She cautiously looked over her shoulder at him, dark red hair everywhere, his features soft and relaxed as he slept. How he ever took notice of her was something she often tried to decipher, but she could never find a good enough reason or answer. She was average looking, no one special or of any importance. It started with one party she should have never attended, but allowed her best friend to guilt her into going to. She had felt his eyes on her at first, burning into her skin wherever she went, until finally she dared to stare back. And then it was over.  
                Slowly and carefully, she removed herself from his arms and found the floor with her legs. He rolled towards the opposite side of the bed with his back faced towards her. This was the part where she collected her belongings and quietly vanished before he woke up. It definitely wasn’t her favorite part of this whole thing, but at least she’d be able to breathe normally – around normal people, people who weren’t him.  
                She dressed as she picked up each item of clothing and made a necessary stop at the bathroom. She grabbed a hair-tie out of her bag and threw her hair up into a lazy bun, and cleaned off as much eyeliner as possible. The red marks across her neck and collarbone couldn’t be hidden as easily and a part of her briefly wondered if that had been the point.  
                Turning off the lights, she walked down the narrow hallway towards the door and just as she turned the handle to open it, a hand from over her shoulder immediately shut it closed. Chanyeol’s fingers slid from the surface as he leaned down closely. Instinctively she tilted her head so that his chin could rest between her neck and shoulder.  
                “Are you standing in just a sheet?” she asked, trying hard not to laugh at the otherwise tense situation. He never stopped her before, so why now?  
                He nodded slowly, still tired, “I’m hungry.”  
                “You should order some breakfast then”  
                Her eyebrows furrowed, confused by the whole ordeal, and awaiting his reply when a light snore brushed over her skin.  
                “Chanyeol? Chanyeol…C-Chanyeol!”  
                He laughed, “Kidding! Stay and eat with me.”  
                “That’s not how this works,” she reminded him, although curious as to where this could lead should he answer correctly. “You were the one who made these rules.”  
                “And I can break them as well.”  
                 She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t keep herself from smiling. This was quite different, this feeling. Then his hands were at her shoulder, pulling at the collar of her shirt to inspect his work with a hint of admiration.  
                “I missed a spot…”  
                She quickly turned around on him with her back pressed against the door, “Oh, no, you didn’t. You’ve done enough to me.”  
                He grinned at her then, both worrying and enticing her, as he wordlessly disagreed with a slight shake of his head. Within an instant he had her thighs parted with one of his long legs pressed between them. She twisted her arms where he had them pinned to the door, squirming as she felt his mouth part over the soft pulse on the side of her neck. He became instantly amused with the please that fell from her lips, to only press a light kiss against her skin.    
                He broke out into a fit of laughter at her flustered expression. With his hands still in hers, he pulled her along, heading further into the room. She playfully tugged at the sheet covering him, watching as a chill wracked through his body at the cold air. There would be no end to it. The longer she stayed around him, the more she suffered from an asphyxiation problem.    

* * *

FINISHED


End file.
